


Ride Along

by astudyinfic



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Luke does what he can to help Maryse adjust to life as a mundane.  Even if it means taking her along on some of his work duties.Square #15: Detective





	Ride Along

“Are you sure this is okay, Lucian?  I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Maryse sat, wringing her hands in her lap, as Luke started up his car.  “I’m not sure my calling is in law enforcement anyway. I don’t know what my calling is but without my runes, I’ll probably be fairly useless.”

Luke reached over, taking her hand in his.  “It will be fine. We do ride alongs all the time.  With Ollie still out of commission, they aren’t sending me on any dangerous cases so this is the perfect chance for you to see how the mundanes solve crimes.”

“Yes, but you are hardly mundane, whereas I am.”  And wasn’t that a strange feeling. All her life, Maryse looked down at all those who didn’t have angelic blood and now, here she was.  Almost seemed poetic. 

“And thousands of mundanes solve crimes and help people every day, without runes, or heightened senses or anything.  Your experience might come in handy. You know there is more out there than just mundane criminals. You can spot things they can’t, simply because of experience and knowledge.  Don’t sell yourself short, Maryse. You are an intelligent woman and you would do well in this career. I should introduce you to Ollie once she’s feeling better. She knows about the Shadow World but is a mundane detective.  She might be able to help more than you imagine.”

The thought of making mundane friends and trying to figure out a mundane life was overwhelming but she knew she could figure it out.  Alec, Izzy, and Jace would always be there for her and now she had Luke, too.

“Alright.  I’m sold. Show me how the best detective in New York does his job.”  

Luke’s answering smile was bright enough to light the entire block and Maryse squeezed his hand before looking forward once more. Both at the road in front of them, and her new future.  One she never expected, never wanted, but was looking forward to all the same.


End file.
